Timmy the Batboy
by yodajax10
Summary: When Timmy's parent's go somewhere for a week, they leave him in the care of his older cousin, Barbara Gordon. But what happens when Timmy finds out Barbara is a superhero named Batgirl?  Guest starring: Iago  Aladdin
1. Chapter 1

**Timmy the**** Batboy: Chapter 1**

It was the afternoon and in the house of Timmy Turner, he had a special surprise for his fairy godparents. "Psst! Cosmo! Wanda!" Timmy whispered. Wanda yawned, waking up. "Not now, Timmy." Wanda said, tired. "Can't I have just 5 more months?" "Why?" said Timmy pulling out a brochure. "And let your new vacation go to waste?" Wanda's eyes widened as she turned into a fairy. "New vacation?" Wanda said excitedly. "Cosmo! Wake up! Timmy gave us a vacation to Hawaii!" Cosmo turned into a fairy and grinned happily. "Oh my gosh!" Cosmo said amazed. "I know, right?" Wanda said. Cosmo then grabbed the brochure. "A brochure!" Cosmo said happily. "I've always wanted one of these!" Wanda raised an eyebrow at Cosmo. "What?" said Cosmo. "Did YOU ever get a brochure?" Wanda then realized something. "Wait a minute!" she said. "Your parents are going on a vacation for a whole week! What are you gonna do about Vicky?" "Oh, I wouldn't worry about her," said Timmy. "I'm actually staying over with my older cousin, Barbara Gordon." "Ooh!" said Cosmo. "Is she pretty with long hair and red lipstick and-" Cosmo didn't finish as Wanda smacked him on the head with a frying pan. "Sorry," Cosmo said dazed. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Said Timmy. "But I usually don't see her very often, she's always busy about something, I just don't know what…" "Timmy!" said the voices of Timmy's parents. "Oh, those are my parents! Have fun on your vacation guys!" said Timmy as he grabbed his suitcase and left. "Thanks Timmy!" said Wanda waving. "Ready Cosmo?" "Ready when you are!" said Cosmo shaking maracas as if they were going to Mexico. "Cosmo, we're going to Hawaii, not Mexico." Wanda said slapping herself on the forehead. "Oh yeah!" said Cosmo as he and Wanda poofed out.

Timmy then jumped in the car with his parents. "Do you have everything you need?" asked Timmy's dad. "Yeah, I think so, I-" "Good!" said Timmy's dad. He instantly started driving.

It was almost dark, and the parents stopped at a hotel in Gotham City. "Okay, well See-" He didn't finish as they pushed him out of the car and drove out of sight. "Have a good time!" His mother called. "Hmph," said Timmy dusting himself. "Man they're in such a hurry." He then pulled a card. "Hmm, Room 226." He read. Barbara was in that room. He went inside and went up inside in elevator. He then saw a geek wearing a yellow superhero outfit. "Uh, who are you supposed to be?" "Oh, why I'm the Yellow Wonder, or Lemon-boy. I'm leaning toward Yellow Wonder." The geek said. "Ooookay," said Timmy. "And what are you doing here?" "Well, since Batman and Robin are out of town for the week, I decided to fill in for them." Said the geek. "Who are Batman and Robin?" said Timmy. "Excuse me for not knowing, I'm new around here." "Only the greatest superheroes Gotham has ever known kid!" said the geek. "Oh." Said Timmy. "So what's your power?" "My power?" asked the geek. "Yeah," said Timmy. "I mean every superhero has a power, I-" "Not all superheroes have powers you know!" said the geek angrily. "Oh! Well, I-I'm sorry, I was just-" Timmy tried to say. "Not all superheroes have powers and they're cool! Batman doesn't have super-powers! Robin doesn't have super-powers!" "And Lemon-Boy doesn't have super-powers?" Timmy asked raising an eyebrow. "Exactly!" said the geek. "Oh, and it's the Yellow Wonder." "Got it." Said Timmy. The elevator then opened as the geek walked out. "Yellow Wonder, exiting stage right." The geek said sneaking off.

Timmy looked confused at this. Timmy then shrugged and walked out of the elevator. He then spotted room 226. "Aha!" said Timmy. "This is it!" Timmy then knocked on the door. The door was opened by Barbara Gordon. "Hello?" she asked not looking down. "Uh, down here." Timmy said. Barbara looked down. "Oh." She said. "I'm Timmy, your cousin!" said Timmy. "Oh yeah." Barbara said. "I heard you were coming. Come on in." Timmy walked in. "So…" said Barbara. "So…?" Timmy asked. "So…when are you getting picked up?" asked Barbara. "I just got here." Timmy said raising and eyebrow. "Well, I'm just curious." "Oh. Well, I'm staying here for a week and-" Barbara's cell-phone rang. "Hold on," she said as she answered the phone. "Hello?" She asked. "Oh hi Kara!" She said sitting on the couch. "That's right, Bruce, Tim and Dad are all out this whole week!" As Barbara continued talking, Timmy carried his suitcase, to see if he can find his room. He saw a door that had a sign that said ''Timmy's room'' on it. He walked in and saw a bed with a TV inside. "This is pretty nice." Said Timmy as he started unpacking.

As Barbara continued talking to Kara, she got another call. "Oh, gotta go, see-ya!" Barbara said to Kara as she then answered the second call. "Hello?" She answered. "Um, yeah this is Officer Bullock." Said Harvey Bullock's voice. "I need you to get Batgirl." "Uh, okay." Said Barbara. "What's going on?" "Catwoman is causing chaos everywhere." Said Bullock. Barbara looked in Timmy's room. "Don't worry, help is on the way!" Barbara said to Bullock. She then hang up. "Uh, Timmy?" She said. "Hmm?" said Timmy. "I need to run somewhere really quickly. I'll be right back, okay?" said Barbara. "No problem." Said Timmy. "Thanks." Said Barbara as she left.

An hour later, Timmy was playing his game buddy. He then heard sirens outside. He looked outside and saw the criminal Catwoman robbing a bank. Then out of nowhere, Gotham's heroine, Batgirl came out of nowhere and punched them both in the faces. Timmy watched this in amazement. He instantly turned on the TV and turned to the news. "And another crime was foiled by the mysterious Batgirl, the heroine taking over for the infamous Batman, she might even be as good as Batman." Said the reporter as they showed a picture of Batgirl. Timmy quickly drew a picture of Batgirl (A good one also). He then looked outside at the stars. "Looks like someone beat Lemon Boy to it." Timmy said. "The Yellow Wonder!" said a familiar voice. Timmy looked down and saw the geek he met earlier. "Oh, it's you again," Timmy said. "That's right!" Said the geek. "Now if you excuse me, I have crimes to solve." As he ran off, he accidentally fell in the trashcan. But jumped out and continued running. Timmy then yawned as he was getting tired. He then turned off the light and got ready for bed.

A few hours later, Barbara came in wearing her Batgirl outfit, but with her mask off. She then walked towards Timmy's room and saw him asleep. She smiled. She then snuck inside and kissed Timmy on the forehead. She then quietly snuck out of his room as Timmy was still asleep.

The next day, Timmy decided to show Barbara what he saw last night. Barbara was getting ready to go to work as Timmy walked up to her. "Hey Barbara," said Timmy. "Yeah?" She asked. "I saw something really interesting last night, and I drew a picture of it!" said Timmy. "Really? Let me see." Timmy showed her the picture. Barbara then looked at the picture and gasped. "I know it's really good huh?" said Timmy. "Uh, yeah." Barbara said nervously. "Listen, I uh, I gotta go," Barbara said quickly. "Okay, have a good-" Timmy couldn't finish as Barbara rushed out. "Time." Said Timmy. He then began walking around pacing. "Barbara is always somewhere, she's always busy. What is she up to?" Timmy then paused. "Is it possible that Barbara could be…Batgirl? Pfft, Nah."

That night Timmy was sleeping until he woke up at 3:00 AM. "I'm parched." Timmy said. He got himself a glass of water and was about to go back to sleep until he heard something. He heard Barbara coming. Timmy hid as Barbara went to the window. He then saw an interesting sight. Barbara took off her clothes revealing a Batgirl outfit. She then put on her mask and jumped out of the window. Timmy couldn't believe what he saw. He began thinking. Barbara was always busy, she left yesterday the same time a crime was going on and when Batgirl saved the day. And she quickly left in a hurry when he showed her his picture. And he just saw Barbara in a familiar superhero costume. Timmy then gasped. "It all makes sense!" Timmy whispered shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Timmy the Batboy: Chapter 2**

The next morning in Hawaii, Wanda was relaxing on a hammock. She was about to drink her smoothie, her Emergency-Timmy-cell phone rang freaking her out and spilling the smoothie. She growled as she answered it. "This better be important Timmy!" She growled. "Oh it's beyond important!" Timmy said on his magic communicator to talk to Cosmo and Wanda. "I just found out that my cousin Barbara is a superhero!" "A superhero?" Wanda said. "Is she a hot superhero?" Cosmo asked. Wanda pushed him out of the way. "Does she know you found out?" Wanda asked. "No," asked Timmy. "I just wanna wait for the right moment for her to find out," said Timmy. "I just don't know when though."

But that night in the mists of Gotham city, Iago the Parrot was flying around with a map in his beak. He floated down to a building and stopped. He looked at the map. "Well, I'm finally in Agra-" He looked and saw that this did not look like Agrabah. "This is just great," Iago said angrily. "Things have been going like crud lately! Seems like only yesterday, I was just trying to have a little fun! But then JEWEL had to go and mess things up! Now look at me, what am I supposed to do now?" A newspaper then blew in his face. Iago took it off and then started to read it. "Hmm?" He said reading it. "Museum almost gets robbed, by nefarious Catwoman, luckily Batgirl saves the day. Museum, huh?" Iago thought for a second and grinned. "That just might be what I need!" He looked at the picture of Catwoman. "Hmm, doesn't look the friendliest with birds." He skimmed through the newspapers and saw a picture of another criminal, Harley Quinn. "Hmm, this could work." Iago said grinning. He then flew off somewhere to continue his plan.

Harley Quinn was walking around the alley with her special gun. "Hmm," Harley said as she walked around. "Something doesn't feel right." "Why Hello Miss-" Iago didn't finish as Harley fired. "Yah!" Iago yelped as he ducked. "What?" said Harley. "A talking bird?" "I'm a talking bird, look at what you parade around in all the time. Your point is?" Iago said. Harley then shrugged. "Wait, why are you here in the first place?" Harley said raising an eyebrow. "I have uh, a proposition for ya." Iago said. He then pulled a picture of the Gotham museum and showed it to her. "The Gotham Museum?" Harley said. "I don't know. I tried that place so many times." "I'm sure you did!" Iago said. "But with me, you'll have nothing to worry about. When I see something shiny or gold, I go after it! And with you on my side and me on yours, we'll be rich! So, what do ya say Harls? Can I call ya Harls?" Harley thought for a second and grinned evilly. "Sounds like fun," She said. "Now you're talking!" Iago said flying on her shoulder. "Maybe Red would like to join us." Harley said.

Barbara got the call of Harley and Ivy (and secretly Iago) on the loose, so she went to go put on her costume to fight crime. Timmy secretly watched her. As Barbara left Timmy had an idea. "If Barbara can go out and fight crime, why can't I?" Timmy then went to the window but paused first. "If I'm gonna go fight crime, I need a disguise." He said as he went to his suitcase. "If Barbara's called Batgirl, I'll be called Batboy!" He then found a separate sock. "This could work," He thought. He then used the sock as a mask and climbed out of the window to follow Barbara.

Batgirl was walking through the dark quiet city of Gotham. "Now where was that museum?" Batgirl wondered. "I haven't been to it in a long time, I barely remember." "Well here's a little map of Gotham you could use." Said Timmy behind her giving her a map. "Oh, thanks Timmy." Batgirl said. But then she noticed something. "Timmy?" She said. "Oh wait, uh…" She then cleared her throat pretending to sound like her alter-ego. "I mean uh, who are you?" She asked. "Nice try, Barbara." Timmy said smirking. "Okay, you got me." Barbara said. "But what are you doing here? And why do you have a sock on your head?" "Since you go out and fight crime, I thought you might need some help." Timmy said. "But Timmy," Barbara said. "You can't just go out and fight crime; it's dangerous for someone as young as you." "But I can do it!" Timmy said. "I'm tough!" "That's not the point," Barbara said leaning down towards Timmy. "Timmy, the reason I didn't tell you the truth is because I didn't want you get in danger. You're just not old enough for this stuff yet." Timmy looked down. "Oh alright. I understand." Timmy said. "I'm sorry Timmy." Barbara said patting Timmy on the head. "I really am. Well, you know how to get back to the hotel right?" "Yeah," Timmy nodded. "Okay," said Barbara. "Now hurry back and I'll catch up as soon as I can." As Barbara/Batgirl ran off to do her duty to protect Gotham. Timmy walked the other direction and walked in an alley. He took the sock off his head. "I shouldn't have pushed it with the sock thing." Timmy said slapping himself on the forehead.

Timmy then saw three shadows deep in the alley. He then decided to follow it quietly. He peeked over behind and saw Harley with Iago along with another criminal Poison Ivy. "Are you sure this will work?" asked Ivy. "Of course!" Iago said. They saw Batgirl's shadow. "You two know what to do!" Iago whispered as he flew off. As Batgirl revealed herself, she got a hard punch in the face from Harley. "How's it going Bratgirl?" Harley taunted. Batgirl got up and punched Harley back as they started fighting. Harley then escaped from Batgirl and ran in the alley with Ivy as Batgirl followed them. Batgirl lost track of them as she walked farther through the alley. She did not know Iago was perched on a building watching her. "Now!" Iago squawked. Batgirl then turned around and gasped and saw Harley. She used her spring-loaded boxing glove to knock Batgirl to the ground. Batgirl tried to get up, but collapsed unconscious. Harley swiped her weapons and then wrapped her around in a net. "We should probably keep an eye on her," Harley said as she and Iago laughed maniacally. Ivy just rolled her eyes. As they walked off with Batgirl, Timmy quietly followed them.

Harley, Ivy and Iago made it to the museum. "Let's do our business," Ivy said. "Wait," said Harley picking up the net as Batgirl started to regain consciousness. "Let's take her along so she won't do any tricks." Ivy, Harley and Iago all carried the net inside with them. "This girl needs to take off a few pounds," said Iago. "Look who's talking." Batgirl said smirking at Iago. As they walked inside the museum. They all then dropped Batgirl. "You won't get away with this!" Batgirl said. "Oh yeah?" Harley said. "Watch us!" Iago then flew over to a treasure chest and opened it. He then grinned excitedly. "I love this already!" Iago said jumping inside the chest. Timmy was up at the top of the museum watching them with binoculars. He then saw Batgirl. "All this time, I never told Timmy I loved him," Batgirl whispered looking down. Timmy had to do something. He then had an idea. He reached in and got his magic communicator. "Cosmo, Wanda! I need you guys here fast!" Timmy whispered. With that Cosmo and Wanda poofed right in front of him. "What do you need sport?" Wanda asked. "Barbara's in trouble and I need your help to get her out of it." Timmy said. "I need you to create some of the craziest magic you can, enough to distract the bad guys!" "No problem!" said Cosmo and Wanda as they poofed off. Harley then got an ancient necklace and was about to wear it. A banana peel then poofed under Harley's foot. She then yelped as she slipped and fell causing the necklace to fall off her. "Huh?" Iago said, wondering how that happened. "He then began slipping on the necklace. He yelped a few times as he was slipping all over the place. He then bumped into a collection of spears as they fell all over the place. Timmy then grabbed a rope and swung down doing a Tarzan yell. Timmy landed on the ground proudly. "Timmy!" said Batgirl smiling. "Wha?" Harley said confused. She and Ivy began slipping on the spears as they fell to the ground. Timmy then freed Batgirl as she and Timmy high-fived each other. Timmy secretly winked at Cosmo and Wanda. Cosmo and Wanda waved at Timmy and poofed back to Hawaii.

The police were around the museum as they put the tied up Harley, Ivy and Iago in the truck as the geek from earlier watched them. "Yep," said the geek smirking at the officers. "A few more evil-doers sent packing. Glad I could help, brothers." "What are you talking about?" said one of the officers. "You didn't do a thing!" Or did I?" said the geek. "No!" said all the officers. "Oh yeah," said the geek. "But just wait, Lemon Boy will someday save the day!" "You kept telling all of us it was The Yellow Wonder." Said one of the officers. "Oh yeah," said the geek. He then mysteriously walked into the dark ally. Meanwhile, inside the truck, Harley and Ivy were talking. "Oh come on, Red. We've been arrested a bunch of times, so it isn't that big of a deal," Harley said. As she continued talking, Ivy then decided to rest, ignoring Harley. "Isn't that right Iago?" Harley said. She then noticed Iago was gone. "Iago? Iago?" Harley asked. Little did Harley and Ivy know that Iago snuck off. Iago flew off into the sky holding the map of Agrabah in his feet. "Eh, those two aren't really the best partners." He said. "I might be much better off with some guy with a twisted beard who's just crazy for power and that's who I'm gonna meet next isn't it. I gotta stop talking cliché."

Meanwhile, Batgirl and Timmy were walking home in the night as Timmy put his sock mask in his pocket. "That was really amazing what you did Timmy," Batgirl said. "Thanks, I guess you could say I had some magic on my side." "Huh?" asked Batgirl. "Oh, nothing." Timmy said smirking. "Well, no matter how you did it, I'm still proud of you to come rescue me. Sorry I didn't trust you earlier." Said Batgirl. "That's okay." Said Timmy "Well, it was great seeing ya this week!" said Batgirl. "What do you mean?" Timmy said smirking. "It's not even close to being over!" Batgirl smiled at Timmy. "In that case," said Batgirl. "I might need a little help for a while," She then pulled out another Bat-mask and gave it to Timmy. Timmy smiled at this and tried it on. It fit perfectly. Timmy smiled at Batgirl. He then jumped up and hugged her. "Thanks Barbara," Timmy said. Batgirl then hugged Timmy too. "No problem," Batgirl said. "Well, what are we waiting for Timmy?" Batgirl said as they stopped hugging. "There's a whole new line of adventures just waiting for us," Timmy grinned and climbed on Batgirl's back. Batgirl then used her grappling hook to fly off with Timmy into the night.

THE END


End file.
